


Hero Complex

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, jonsa, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: A story of Jon and Sansa in the woods:'She hated the whimper that left her lips when Jon’s tongue darted into her mouth or the desperate moan that he brought out when his hips pressed her more firmly against the tree. Still furious, still so wound up by his arrogance, Sansa carded her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly and tugging hard enough to have him groan into her mouth.'





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write smut now???? 
> 
> Who knew. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Still new at writing all of this fun stuff! XD

“What were you actually doing?” he asked, standing before her dripping from head to toe, his dark curls hanging over his forehead. A bead of water trailed down his face, coming to a stop just above his upper lip. It was decidedly too distracting for Sansa, so she turned away and hugged herself tightly. 

“Nothing,” she mumbled. It _was_  nothing, but her cheeks still burned with humiliation and she wished now more than ever for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Oh, c’mon, Sans,” Jon laughed. “You can’t expect to get away that easily.” 

He reached for her forearm, but she just twisted it away from him. Her eyes burned angrily as she finally looked at him. “It’s _nothing,_ so drop it.”

Jon’s brows furrowed in surprise. “What happened tonight?” he asked again, this time with less teasing in his voice and more concern. That made her angrier. “Sansa, it’s me. Just talk to me.” 

“God, why can’t you ever just let anything go!” It wasn’t fair and she knew it the moment she said the words, but Sansa was furious, humiliated and tired. Jon just happened to be collateral damage at this point. “You’re not my brother, okay? I don’t need you looking out for me!” 

“Is that why you think I do it?” he asked, voice soft, but no less demanding. There was an edge to his voice as well that Sansa recognised easily; it always preceded most of their shouting matches. 

“I don’t _care_  why you do it,” Sansa snapped. “Just leave me the hell alone, Jon.” 

It was early May, just on the cusp of spring and summer, but the nights were still cool and it made her soaked body tremble as she walked away. Wearing nothing but her bra and underwear didn’t help her case, but to retrieve her clothes would mean to go back to Margaery’s place and that was far more humiliating than walking home alone in her underwear. 

She should have known, however, that Jon _wouldn’t_  just let it go. She heard his trainers squelching on the ground as he raced to catch up. 

“Hey!” He grabbed for her hand and tugged her back. “Don’t lash out at me just because you’re having another one of your dumb fights with your friends. I’m not your punching bag, Sansa.” 

The sound emitting from her throat sounded eerily like Lady when she growled at squirrels on their walks. “Let go of me.” 

“You don’t want to tell me what happened tonight? Fine, _don’t_ ,” Jon continued angrily. He stepped closer into her personal space till his nose was inches away from hers. “But next time someone saves your life, show a little bloody gratitude and don’t be such a brat about it.” 

“Brat?” Sansa repeated, the fury clawing at her throat like bile threatening to come up without warning. “I never asked you to save me. I was doing just fine! Just because you have some dumb hero complex, don’t blame –” 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,” Jon snorted. “If I have a hero complex, it’s because you’ve been acting like some spoiled little princess all our lives!” 

Sansa’s heart raced, the blood rushing to her ears, as she fought the urge to slap Jon right in his face. “You’re an asshole!” 

“Well, takes one to know one, right!” 

For a long second, neither Jon nor Sansa said another word, their chests rising and falling with the intensity of their anger, the adrenaline that always surged through them when they fought, and then without warning, Sansa was being backed up against a tree, her leg hitched over Jon’s hips as his lips hungrily moved against hers. 

She hated the whimper that left her lips when Jon’s tongue darted into her mouth or the desperate moan that he brought out when his hips pressed her more firmly against the tree. Still furious, still so wound up by his arrogance, Sansa carded her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly and tugging hard enough to have him groan into her mouth. 

It occurred to her then that Sansa was still in only her bra and underwear, and instead of feeling bashful or embarrassed, she felt only a needy desperation that said there were still too many clothes between them. Sansa ran her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his soaking wet shirt, splaying her hands over his abdomen. Jon jerked against her at the skin on skin contact, pressing into the heat pooling in between her legs. Without any more preamble, Sansa tore the shirt up his body and tossing it towards the ground. 

Using this opportunity to his advantage, Jon sank his teeth into the skin at the hollow of her neck, eliciting a loud moan from her lips. She knocked her head back against the tree when Jon swiped his tongue over her skin to soothe away the sting. “Fuck,” he whispered into her skin. “ _Fuck_ , Sansa.” 

“Shut up and take off your clothes, Jon,” she growled back. He laughed, the sound rumbling through her, but thankfully, the boy had enough sense to abide by her instructions and soon his jeans and boxers went to meet his shirt somewhere in the darkness. Once he was fully naked, Jon wasted no time in disposing of Sansa’s meager clothes, her bra being the first to go. 

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, but Sansa didn’t get a chance to respond as his lips suddenly closed around her nipple, his tongue darting out to tease it until it pebbled under his ministrations. He had one hand pressed into the tree for balance while the other began a deliciously slow trail down her body until she felt his fingers dance feather-light along the hem of her underwear. Sansa sucked in a breath in anticipation, her heart racing and her body convulsing with need. 

When she realised he wasn’t going to go any further, Sansa bit into his shoulder and wrapped her hand around him, smoothing his skin as he began to harden more under her touch. His teeth clasped around her nipple in retaliation and Sansa pumped harder. “Either…” She paused when his lips moved to her other nipple. “Jon?” 

“Mhmm,” he murmured against her breast. 

“Either fuck me now or I’m leaving,” she said, tightening her grip on him. “I’m serious, Snow.” 

Jon laughed as he tilted his head back. His pupils were as dark as the night and his sinfully full lips were swollen and red. The knowledge that _she_  did that only made her need him more. “My condom’s in my –” 

“I’m on the pill,” Sansa interjected. “And I know you’re clean and you know I’m clean, so do it.” She quirked a brow in challenge, to which he thankfully answered by ripping her underwear down her legs and pressing himself at her opening, teasing her clit with the head of his cock. Sansa moaned loudly. They were in the middle of the woods after all; who would be around to hear her here? 

“Jon, oh god, just do it,” she grit out, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hitched her leg higher over his hip to give him better access. 

But the bastard only shook his head, a devious smile on his lips, as he continued to move up and down, rubbing himself against her clit, causing her hips to buck desperately for more friction. “Admit it,” he murmured, as he kissed along her jaw. “You love when I swoop in and rescue you.” 

Sansa moaned loudly as he pressed more firmly against her. “I hate you. I bloody hate you.” But as he kissed her, teeth clashing and lips bruising, she knew and he knew that she didn’t, and maybe they fought so much because they both knew it was as far from hate as they could get and that was terrifying. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Jon breathed, sounding just as wrecked as she felt. “Because I fucking love _you.”_ And without a second’s warning, Jon thrust into her and she cried out from the surprise and sensation of feeling so wholly consumed by him. What he had said barely registered to her as Jon began to move, pulling out as far as he could go before ramming back into her, the bark of the tree digging painfully into her back. But none of that mattered because he felt so good and this felt so right, and _fuck_ , she hated him so much for how she didn’t hate him at all. 

Tugging at his curls to pull his neck back, Sansa returned the favour by biting into his neck and sucking until a redding bruise began to form. “Well, I fucking love you too, you asshole,” she growled against his neck. Jon’s ringing laughter made her smile so widely her cheeks ached, but that was soon wiped from her lips as he pushed his hand in between them to circle her clit as he continued to thrust into her. Sansa mewled, the sounds growing louder and more desperate, as the wave of pleasure began to rise inside her. “Jon,” she managed. “Oh god, Jon, _please_.” 

Sansa clenched around him as the first crash of her orgasm rocked through her, crying out his name like it was a prayer, like it was her goddamn salvation and not the name of a boy she had grown up with, a boy who pissed her off more than anyone she had ever met, yet still the same boy who managed to make her heart race like it was on fire. 

“Shit,” Jon bit out, his movements becoming more erratic. He pulled back just enough to catch her eyes before kissing her as hungrily as he had the first time, while still thrusting into her, until finally, he groaned into her mouth and came inside her, shuddering through his own orgasm.

It took minutes, or hours she couldn’t be sure in her state, for their heartbeats to fall to a steadier rhythm. Jon pulled out of her and hot sticky fluids dripped down her thighs, the feeling disgusted her as much as it turned her on again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, rolling them so it was him that was leaning back against the tree. Sansa rested her head against his chest, breathing him in, the scent of him so intoxicating her head swirled with it. 

“So are you going to tell me what you were actually doing back there?” 

“Oh my god,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes. “ _Fine_. Joffrey and Margaery said I was too much of a princess to ever go skinny dipping so I stripped off my clothes right there in front of everyone and ran out into the lake. But then I kept thinking about how Arya said there were snakes and I didn’t want to take off my underwear in case they bit me… you know ~~,~~ _there_.” She gestured lazily with one hand to her general private area, before sighing. “So I guess you were all right. I am just a spoiled princess.” 

Without missing a beat, Jon kissed her forehead. “Yeah, but you’re my spoiled bloody princess, so if Joffrey and Margaery have a problem with that, they can take it up with me.” She snorted and tried to swat at his chest, but he just grabbed her wrist. “Besides, you just fucked your brother’s best friend in the middle of the woods. You’re not exactly a Disney princess now, are you?” 

Sansa giggled, cuddling deeper against him. “Does that make you my knight then?” 

“Aye, _always_ , Sansa.” 


End file.
